1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof and an image processing system which processes an image signal such as a broadcasting signal supplied from the outside to display an image based on the processed image signal, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof and an image processing system which recognizes a user's voice command to perform a function or operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes image signals and/or image data supplied from the outside, according to various image processing operations. The image processing apparatus may display an image on its display panel based on the processed image signal or output the processed image signal to another display apparatus having a panel to display an image thereon based on the processed image signal. That is, as long as the image processing apparatus may process the image signal, it may include or not include a panel to display an image. The former case may be implemented as a TV and the latter case may be implemented as a set-top box.
The image processing apparatus is continuously added with functions to extend its functions in line with the development of technology. In such a trend, various configurations and methods are provided to input user's commands as desired to the image processing apparatus. For example, in a conventional image processing apparatus, if a user presses a key/button from a remote controller, a control signal is transmitted to the image processing apparatus to perform an operation as desired by a user. In recent years, however, the image processing apparatus detects a user's motion or speech, analyzes the detected content, and performs a corresponding operation, i.e., the image processing apparatus is controlled according to the intent of the user.